


Oh where oh where has that little bird been?

by SpaceLettuce



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Clint and his farm, Hawkeye - Freeform, I had to make a thing about his farm, POV Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceLettuce/pseuds/SpaceLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off of the new clip from age of ultron.<br/>Clint POV on recent events.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oh where oh where has that little bird been?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the new clip from age of ultron.  
> Clint POV on recent events.

I bought a farm to get away from you guys and then you show up at my door and cut up WAY too much wood. Thanks you that. Now you guys are probably going to talk until I go deaf.


End file.
